


Resonance

by Phlyarologist



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Asch was dying. And he _still_ had to come clean up the replica’s messes.

There were more bad days than good now. Today was bad. He got off the Albiore already sweating, despite the polar chill of the Gate, and descending through the planet’s crust he only got more feverish. But he told himself, That inferior copy can’t do this alone.

In the passage ring Luke held out his hands. Above him, unseen, Asch did the same. For an instant they were two notes in the same chord. They reinforced each other. He was whole.

But just for an instant.


End file.
